


Ramble On

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester





	Ramble On

She had no idea where she was. It was a sort of office building. There were doors everywhere and she opened each one she passed, not sure what it was she was looking for. There was no one around. Not a single soul or sound other than her walking and opening doors.  
“Hello?” she called out but there was no reply. Suddenly, the room shifted and she was in a warehouse staring at the back of someone. She had no idea who it was. She said hello again and there was no movement. She took a few steps to the figure but a cry from out of nowhere froze her to her spot. She listened, hoping to hear it again.  
“Mommy!” She turned, almost as if in slow motion, and saw the source of the crying. Her son was being carried through the large open space toward a car.  
“JD!” she yelled and tried to run to him, but her feet were frozen in the spot. She struggled to get free and continued to yell after her son. The figure turned toward her finally.  
“Valarie,” he said as he walked toward her. Who was this person and how did he know her. She continued to struggle to move as the figure made his way to her. “Valarie!” he yelled as he grabbed her arm. She screamed and fought against him. “Valarie, wake up!”  
Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start. She looked around frantically to discover that she was in her room in her own bed next to her husband.  
“Dean?” She was shaking and he was staring at her with worry.  
“You were having a nightmare. You kept calling for JD. Are you ok?” he asked. She slightly nodded her head, but then shook it indicating that she wasn’t ok.  
“I have a headache,” she confessed.  
“I’m not surprised. You were thrashing around like crazy and yelling your head off. Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“No,” she whispered. “Not right now.” She looked at her husband. “I’m gonna go get some aspirin and something to drink.” She started to get up and he started to follow. “You go back to bed. I’ll be ok I just need some fresh air or something.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.” She leaned over and kissed him before walking out of their room.  
***  
It had been three days since the nightmares started. Valarie couldn’t sleep through the night without waking herself up screaming. She knew that Dean was worried, but there was nothing they could do. She knew that the dreams wouldn’t stop until Metatron was dead and her family was safe. She spent her time awake looking for any signs that she could find that would lead her to finding him. She was lost in her reading she didn’t hear Sam come in.  
“Still searching?” he said, making her jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s fine, I just didn’t hear you come in,” she said. “Actually, I didn’t even know you left.”  
“Yea, I went to see Jody and Henry.” She offered him a sympathetic smile knowing how hard it is for him to be away from his son.  
“How is he?” she asked. He smiled before answering.  
“He’s good. He’s crawling. I can’t believe how big he’s getting.”  
“They grow too fast,” she said with a sad smile. “I’m sorry that you’re missing it, Sam. I really am.”  
“Hey, it’s not your fault that Metatron is a dick.” He went to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “You could go see him, you know. No one would think it odd for his ‘aunt’ to visit.” She shook her head.  
“It’s not safe. Besides, he’s in good hands with Jody.” Sam nodded in agreement then started out the door to his room.  
“Sam,” Valarie started, stopping him before he exited. “Can I ask you something?” He came back in and sat next to her at the table. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Umm…Dean’s told me a lot about the past. Things that happened to you guys.” She cleared her throat, wanting to tread lightly on the subject she was about to approach. “About the demon blood,” she said quietly looking into his eyes with care. He took a deep breath and looked down. “And the visions that you had.” He looked back into her eyes and she saw concern. “What were they like?” she asked. He was quiet for a moment before answering.  
“Flashes mostly,” he said. “My head would hurt and I’d see flashes. They wouldn’t last long. Just enough for me to see certain things.”  
“Did they feel like a nightmare?”  
“No,” he said quickly. “They made my head feel like it was ripping apart. Then when they were over, the pain went away.” She took in everything he told her and then spoke.  
“Sam, I don’t think I’ve been having nightmares. I think I’m having visions.”  
***  
“Visions?” Dean asked with doubt in his voice.  
“Yea,” she said.”  
“Why the hell would you be having visions? Are you gonna tell me you got demon blood in you, too?”  
“Dean,” Sam said trying to reason with his brother.  
“No, Sam,” Dean said. “This doesn’t make sense. Can’t you two see that?”  
“I know,” Valarie said to him. “You’re right, it doesn’t make sense. But I can’t think of anything else that it could be.”  
“Nightmares,” Dean insisted. “That’s all they are, Val. You’re worried about JD…”  
“They’re not nightmares, Dean. They don’t feel like nightmares. They feel real. I see flashes and, each time, I get a massive headache that goes away within minutes after.”  
“It’s what happened with me, Dean,” Sam said. Dean looked back and forth between his brother and his wife and had no idea what to say.  
“I need to see JD,” she said quickly.  
“Val, it’s not safe. You said…” Dean started.  
“You think I don’t know that?” she asked with anger in her voice. “I’m the one that sent them away. JD, Henry, my mom and dad...” Tears formed in her eyes. “I need to see him and make sure that he’s ok.” She stared at Dean and he finally nodded his head.  
“I’ll go call Cas,” he said and then turned to walk away.  
***  
She opened her eyes and they were outside of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. She looked at Cas.  
“This is where you brought them?”  
“Yes. I fixed up a few rooms inside to be habitable. I thought no one would look for them here. Why?”  
“This is the place in my visions,” she said quietly.   
“Val,” Dean said, but she shook her head to stop him. Fear was filling her and she was starting to shake, but she knew that she had to go inside. Silently, she turned toward the building and started walking toward the door.  
Once inside it was as if she was in a daze. She knew exactly what doors to open as if she’d been here so many times before. Dean, Sam and Cas followed quietly weapons at the ready. She didn’t have a gun out. She opened one door and that lead to a big open empty space. All that occupied the room was a car. Finally she saw someone. The same back of someone that was in her vision.  
“Hello,” she said to him.  
“Val, what are you doing?” Dean asked. She ignored him.  
“Hello,” she said again. He turned and looked at her.  
“Hello, Valarie,” he said.  
“How do you know my name?”  
“There’s a lot that I know about you,” he responded.  
“Who the hell are you,” Dean asked. Before he could reply, Castiel interrupted.  
“Hello, brother,” he said.  
“Castiel. It’s been too long,”  
“You’re an angel?” Sam asked. The man looked toward Sam and smiled.  
“Of course I am. What did you think I was?”  
“Why are you here, Daniel?” Castiel asked.  
“I’m just doing my job, Castiel.”  
“Your job?”  
“Yes.” Daniel looked over the group and his eyes landed on Valarie. Before another word could be spoken a door opened and the group, minus Daniel, turned to look. Valarie’s breath caught in her throat as she saw her son being carried through the door. His face was red and he was crying. She lost control and started running toward him.  
“JD!” she yelled and saw her son recognize her voice. His arm reached for her and she continued running toward him. However, he was quickly put into the car and the car sped off. Before she could do anything, there was a white light so bright that she had to close her eyes. When she opened them again, only she and the brothers were left in the warehouse. Even Castiel was gone.  
“What the hell?” Dean asked as he looked around. He finally spotted the blood sigil on the wall and realized that the angels had been zapped out of there. He rushed to Valarie. “Are you ok?” She looked in his eyes and could only shake her head, tears forming in her eyes. Dean placed both his hands on either side of her face. “We’ll get him back. I swear.”


End file.
